so you've been transported to a harem anime?
by Jollyreader23
Summary: so you've been transported to a harem anime? with no resources what so ever? in the middle of a forest you say? you want a harem you say? well get to work ya lazy bastard
1. chapter 1: well shit

**yeahhhh... whopsie i'm not too familiar with the system on FanFition, so sorry if it was pain to read the first time around**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING**

* * *

.

.

.

"urgh... bruce I swear to all that is holy in the universe if you've woken me up by throwing a stress ball at my crotch again, I don't care if you break my arm; I will punch you in the face this time-" I paused rubbing my closed eyes with the palms of my hands "-...ok maybe not the face"

I was neither impulsive enough nor stupid enough to do that, Bruce had a temper, I'd only been on the nasty end of it a couple of times, but he got rather ...well pissed would be putting it lightly, ballistic or explosive would be better terms for a description, if he was in serious pain; serious for him that Is, he was either a drama queen or I had a high pain tolerance, cause he was twice my size but still complained and hesitated when putting anesthetic into a wound "but I'll still fuckin punch ya" ah there's the Australian accent, I'd lost the rough version of the accent from watching way too much foreign television and picking up some of the verbal ticks of the American accent had smoothed my accent out, but it still as obvious as a fuckin semi-truck that I was Australian, the fact that I swore more than a drunk sailor that had just stubbed a toe but I was still only six-teen was a glaring tell to the fact.

"...oh, you have got to be fuckin kidding me" I had just finished rubbing the sleep from my tired eyes when I finally opened them -I took note that my eyelids were strangely stuck together, nothing too serious it just took a bit of effort on my part to open them- what was serious enough to elicit that reaction was the sight that greeted them "I'm gonna seriously kill'im" and I was contemplating it too, the sight that greeted me was not the comfy, well lived in (I.e. messy), filled with geek memorabilia bed room I was intimately familiar with ...it was a fucking forest "okay credit where credit is due" bringing me here without waking me -and to a rather beautiful spot I might add- was quite a feat seeing as I was a light sleeper, and I would be even more impressed if the feeling wasn't VIOLENTLY murdered by my current temperament "BRUCE GET YO BIG ASS OUT HERE NOW" now most of his usual harassment small things like the fact that he hadn't actually greeted me like a normal person in as long as I can remember, his usual ways of starting a usually very short conversation were "the fuck do you think you're doin" and "get out of the way" finally my personal favorite, brilliant in it's simplicity "fuck off" truly he was a poet.

This was a fairly large step up, practically kidnapping me and dropping me out in the middle of no where in a place I didn't recognize with no way home and no way to find my bearings, if he wasn't my brother I'd call the cops on him the second I got near a phone, but he was and for better or for worse I was stuck with the bastard "BRUCE!" still no reply... he wouldn't have seriously left me out here... would he? I mean he was mean selfish prick but he wouldn't have left me out hear in the middle of nowhere in the middle of the night, I men he had done some stupid things but if he had actually left me out here then this didn't just take the cake it bought the whole fucking shop.

Although it did lighten my mood considerably along with bringing a vindictive smile to my face when I thought about the repercussions it would bring down upon him, our mother had a set of lungs on her, one of the only things I inherited from either of my parents and thank god for that don't get me wrong I love both my parents -even though they hate each other with a passion- but my father was misogynistic, lying, prick and my mother was a paranoid, delusional, conspiracy theorist that most of time acted like she was going through a mid-life crisis. so, I was very invested in being nothing like either of them. thankfully various dives philosophy, various religions such as Hinduism, Buddhism and Christianity add that to a shit ton of anime, manga, thought-provoking fiction with some unintentional long term isolation -meaning a lot of time to think on various subjects- had done a number on my world views, I didn't personally subscribe to any religion but some Buddhist methods helped me get through some tough times-

-and stopping that line of though right there, not going back down that rabbit hole any time soon. I got side-tracked brooding, the point of where I started out is; my mother knew how to give someone a tongue lashing (stop right there I know what you're thinking so stopit) that could make you curl up in the fetal position and my brother was going to be on nasty end of it.

While lamenting my current position a few things were brought to my attention mainly that the area was filled to the brim with healthy trees that didn't look like anything I'd ever seen, but more importantly was the fact that all the plants -the trees included- for as far as I could see were perfectly healthy. " the hell?"  
That usually wouldn't be very strange since you know it's normal for plants to be healthy and it wouldn't draw most of my attention if not for the fact that the area I lived in was going through a serious drought, serious enough that all the grass that wasn't five meters from some kind of water outlet was dead, any land that wasn't cared for was thirty percent baron and last but certainly not least the suicide rate from farmers in the surrounding area had risen spectacularly.  
Seeing as the land around me was thriving it sent my rather creative mind into overdrive searching for possible explanations, my brother momentarily taking the

backseat as I sat back down on the ground crossing my legs.  
Well I have a few options none of them good for me, all of them crazy some more so than others so I'll go through them from plausible to bonkers, option number one and the most likely; I'm in a very well-maintained plot of land, considering the likely exotic, foreign plant life definitely imported, this may very well be on private property. Now this theory has two large holes, one being how did Bruce get me on private land this well maintained and on this scale -as far as my eyes can see under the bright moon light and likely farther- he doesn't have any friends wealthy enough to acquire this much foreign plant life let alone keep it well watered in the drought. hole number two; who the FUCK would be wealthy enough and stupid enough to maintain this much land without a damn good reason and seeing as these trees don't look like anything special never mind their exotic nature, the waste of money and water is asinine and as I look around I can't see or hear a river which could have been a possible explanation seeing as with such an easy water source it would have been easy monetary wise, use the river water to support the land.

* * *

On the way to option two an easy thought jumps to mind the one that causes all other options to cease occupying my mind ...a very frightening thought that forms a large pit in my stomach, my eyes to widen in horror. the until then unnoticed silence of the forest to become deafening as I uncross my legs from my suddenly no longer comfortable position, my body becomes frozen with fear as my eyes dart left and right searching out into the forest bathed in the darkness of the night ...Option number one point five the new bad option the VERY BAD option ...it wasn't my brother that brought me to where ever I am, it was an unknown third party, with enough resources to maintain this land in a drought or enough resources to keep a six-teen year old weeb sedated over hundreds of kilometres and drop him into a forest First question why? ...no not 'why' in general how about why me? first up Why some kid from the middle of nowhere that was doing nothing with his life -sad but true- but read fanfiction to satisfy his imagination and lay in bed, I'm literally the opposite of special I'm below average in everything but looks even then if I'm being generous I'm only a six point five maybe a seven point six if I lost the reasonable amount of ...

"...how the fuck did I not notice that!?" I say through gritted teeth my fear only magnifying with my new discovery said discovery been the fact I've lost a few pounds of stomach fat around said stomach "oh no do not tell me some creepy doctor operated on me" in search of evidence of a surgical operation I search around my now completely fat free stomach lifting up the singlet I was sleeping in before I woke up here -they would've had to undress me for the operation and then redress me- that lead to two more startling discoveries the first being, there are no incision marks or new scars on my stomach or anywhere around it, the second discovery being the fact that I have lost fat not just on my stomach but every where else on my body and there are NO incision marks anywhere.  
I had mixed feelings on my newest find; on one hand I was now physically average in almost every single way, whereas before I was below average. And on the other hand, the idea that someone some how removed that much fat from my body -likely surgically- and messed with who knows what inside of me.  
On that note I have something that desperately needs checking. I plunge my hand down into pants and into my underwear feeling around my junk "oh ...thank god?" well it turns out not even my schlong was safe from alteration although the deal on my end just sweater. Whatever happened to me I just gained... I'd say about three inches, and that was while I was flaccid it would get a lot larger than that when I got aroused and wasn't that going to be an experience.  
While I was feeling around my shorts, I noticed that there was something in my left side pocket, where their really shouldn't have been anything. When my hand brushed against it I stopped moving before slowly sliding my hand out of my pants and into my pocket, when I touched my tactile senses told me the object was made out of a smooth material and in the shape of a soft rectangle with curved edges and rounded sides, it was about nine millimeters thick and as wide if not a bit wider than an iPhone.

I let out a shaky breath, a few things coming to mind, mainly that option one point five was looking more plausible then I would have liked and along with miraculous fat loss and penis enhancement, it was making the unsaid and craziest option three more plausible along with it.  
As I brought what was hopefully a phone into my line sight, I was both confused and disappointed "well... it kinda looks like a phone" it was true the blank slab of see-through ...plastic? I mean it kinda felt like plastic but also kind of felt like glass, some kind of resin then. The resin slab did strongly resemble a smart phone whoever had made it even a small circular indentation in the bottom of it resembling a home button the older iPhones had. -the iSlab-X was way too overpriced- As held the slab like one might hold a phone continuing to examine the possible device, I felt something on the back of my bare DEFENSELESS neck something I immediately recognized as breath. ...some- no not someone there too much air for it be a person, but there was just enough for it to be a horse, only problem with that was that I was intimately familiar with every sound a horse could make breathing -you tended to pick stuff like that up while growing up on a cattle farm- and this thing standing behind me was no horse, the sound the air made as it traveled through its mouth or nostrils was nothing like that of horse.  
However, in my thoughts I remembered another type of animal that made similar -to whatever was behind me at least- sounds while breathing... a dog. Now in not so many words, there was a bigass -very possibly wild- dog, breathing down my neck.

I swallowed audibly as I VERY slowly stood up to my height of 6.1 and then I turned moving slower than a snail as I did so, no need to spook the very large very dangerous possible Caucasian shepherd. Well good news and bad news, good news was, it was NOT a Caucasian shepherd, Bad news -with a capital B- was that it was so much worse The sight that greeted my very wide eyes was the largest wolf I'd ever seen. Its fur was quite possibly the deepest black I'd ever laid eyes on, most of it turned into dark an almost purple blue near the tips, it had a notable mane making it seem all the more beautiful -and now I want to run my fingers through it- , its legs were longer on its body than proportionately normal for a wolf, said legs were wound in muscle and had the kind of definition that would make a bodybuilder jealous they also helped it stand to the height of a horse, its ears were long and pointed said description of its ears also matched the description of its facial structure and its e- oh dear god it's eyes they were quite possibly the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, I could barely see it's sclera they were just as black as its fur and its irises were the deepest purple I'd ever seen, it practically sparkled in the pale moon light and it's pupils surprisingly were white that almost glowed making the color of its eyes pop all the more.  
"am- am I dreaming?" my voice was awe struck, I honestly hopped I wasn't at this point, the beast in front of me was the most amazing thing I'd ever seen, if I found out it wasn't real I think it would send me into a small bout of depression.

then something happened that made my third option all the more possible, the beast practically hummed it was a deep musky sound nut it was only the beginning "**no I do not believe so, young one**" it spoke? It spoke?! "you- you, you're speaking" the beast eyes shone with not only amusement but now very obvious intelligence "**woof**" it didn't bark it actually said the word... I was talking to a possibly magical or mythical -maybe both- creature and it had a sense of humor. "I ...have no idea what the hell is going on" I was no longer afraid of my situation; my fear had been washed away with the discovery of the beast before me. The beast chuckled -it sent shivers down my spine- "**close, young one, very close**" its voice was deep and husky, but you could still hear femininity within it.  
"I- what? -where am I? how did I get here" the beast tilted it's head to side in possible curiosity "**you are within the forest of familiars, as to how you can to be here, that knowledge is something I do not possess**" she paused "**I see, perhaps you have caught the eye of someone powerful? A deity perhaps?**"

Oh, now my legs felt weak... option three it was then I Sol Pierce Mors of sound mind and body (questionable) had been isekai'ed I think I better sit down. My legs practically gave out from beneath me as I laid down on the ground "**are you unwell, young one?**" I looked up to see the face of the creature look down on me, I hadn't even heard her move "I-I was in my bed a-and then I woke up here, I wouldn't say unwell but I'm definitely not ok" The human before her was rather unremarkable, average in every way except his looks which she supposed could be rather attractive to his species and she also supposed his soul was rather eye catching it was completely different to all the other human souls she had seen, it made her curious as to how to would interact with magic energy, there was also the fact the boy didn't smell of divinity at all nor did he smell of devil or any kind of magic at all, the boy before her had probably never even thought that the art of magic was a real thing. Though... that did bring up a question, how did he get here? She hadn't seen a pure human here in millennia and those devils were terribly arrogant, they thought she was fit to serve them for no reason other than that they were nobility and she should serve because of it. She almost snorted at the though they were about as noble as the hair on her arse.

* * *

She hadn't even sensed him enter her territory and that would have been difficult for even those... what were they called again hmmm... oh yes! Satans. there was a reason her territory was as quiet as the dead, because all of the foolish creatures that had thought to intrude without asking permission were 'dealt with'.  
The boy didn't smell of any type of magic residue so it wasn't possible for him to have used a translocation spell or have had one cast upon him those types of spells left a stench upon the traveler, one so strong she could smell it from tens of miles away. The boy was also far too weak to be able to move fast enough to enter her territory without being noticed. To top the mystery off, his scent was only within his direct vicinity, he had barely moved at all and their were no scent trails leading away from him indicating that he didn't travel by foot, he was human with no magical knowledge it would have been impossible for him to fly here. For all intents and purposes, he had simply appeared into existence inside of her territory.

She would have pressured the boy for answers and explanations if not for the fact that the boy radiated confusion, surprise and a hint of fear, he likely knew less about this situation then she did so she had forgiven him for his trespass on the spot, it had nothing to do with the swell of pride she had felt when she smelt awe and admiration as his eyes fell upon her form, no it had nothing to do with that at all.

although when she caught sight of the abject in his hands, she had become rather alert and the boy didn't even notice. she didn't even notice it until she saw it, it had no scent at all, none, like it didn't even exist, she would have asked about it if not for the fact she caught a whiff of realization at her earlier comment before he slumped to the ground "**are you unwell, young one**?" she knew but she was being polite, his next comment wasn't much of a surprise.

"I-I was in my bed a-and then I woke up here, I wouldn't say unwell but I'm definitely not ok" Yes, that made sense, it would be bothersome for who ever dropped him here if he was awake and resisting so taking him in his sleep was a logical decision. Now that she had been polite and listened to his questions it was time for him to answer some of her own "**what is the object you hold in possession?**" The boy brought the paw- no if she remembered correctly the appendage was called a hand yes that was correct to boy brought up his hand with the strange object grasped within, "I haven't got the faintest clue" disappointing but about what she expected from him now for her second question.

"**you seem have some faint notion of your situation, do wish to share?**" the boy looked up at her some surprise flickering through his eyes "wh- how did- ugh never mind, yeah what do you know of multiverse-theory" his eyes pinched close in what appeared to frustration multiverse-theory? What was -oh "**are you pertaining to fact that there are multiple versions of our reality beyond the dimensional gap?**" the fact that there are multiple realities while not common knowledge wasn't unknown but no one could really study the gap for two reasons, two very big very powerful reasons but what did that have to do with his- oh "**my you poor thing someone has taken you from your home universe and dropped you into this one**"

* * *

"yep that about sums it up" well shit what the hell was I going to do, I was fucked like you couldn't imagine, I had no cash, no way home, and depending on which version of DXD I was in I could be in a universe with people that could erase continents on a whim or hopefully I was in the anime universe the one where everyone was ridiculously under-powered no sacred gear -that I know of- and no magical expedience , well on bright side any of the women I encounter will be total bombshells maybe I could finally get a girlfriend.


	2. that's just crabby 2

I sat up crossing my legs, plenty of thoughts were crossing my mind the most important of them being; where do I start?

I'd have to start training obviously and I'd also have to figure out how to get to the human word… as he trailed off with in his thoughts he never notice that he was unconsciously rubbing his thumb over the small circular indentation on the strange tablet although the currently unnamed creature watching over him did.

"**young one**"

-And then I'll have to figure how to get involved in the whole kouh situation without someone like Sirzechs or Azazel getting far too suspicious of me, then, maybe I'll join one of the peerage's-

"**young one**…"

Although with that in mind; how much am I willing to change from cannon? And that reminds me I haven't watched past the riser arc, and I only watched the spar between Issei and Sairo- no Sairaorg Bael -god they had some strange names- and everything else I knew came from fanfiction.

"**young one**!" she raised her tone until she was practically yelling at the boy.

Now that got his attention, his head snapped up to the horse sized wolf who had desired his attention. "yeah?" what could she want now?

"**the object within your hand is glowing**" she notified him all the while starring prominently at the now glowing device in his hand, waiting alertly for something to happen.

As his head snapped towards the device in hand, he found that the face of the tablet was indeed glowing and quite brightly at that, it lit up a good portion of clearing the were in.

In his surprise he dropped the device and backpedalled, unknowingly shuffling under the standing form of the wolf, and as the device hit the ground, it did the strangest thing.

"~_shaaah_~" it was playing music? It was playing music!? The device was indeed playing music and as the tell-tale sound of someone strumming their fingers on an electric guitar his eyebrows scrunched up with a furrow formed on his brow

"~_I came to L.A to be rock'n'roll~"_ it couldn't be… could it?

"~_along the way I had to sell my soul~"_ it was.

"no fucking way…" the eagles of death metal a band whose music sounded nothing like their name implied, was currently playing out of something he thought to be a useless slab of resin.

The beast shifted her attention from the apparent magical -possibly psychic- music player "**you know of the origin of this strange sound?**" apparently, she had never heard of rock'n'roll, not all that surprising considering she was a magical wolf in the middle of a magical forest in the middle of the FUCKIN UNDERWORLD!.

"_~I made some good friend that make me say, I really wanna be in L.A~"_

When all was said done the song was oddly appropriate "uhm yeah... it's a song from a band I know"

"**I must say then, human music has changed quite a bit from what I remember**" the sounds that were emanating from the device now comfortably situated on the floor of the forest, they were nothing like sound generated from the music of old, though they were certainly not bad, they vocals were smooth -somewhat soft- but the sound from strange instrument accompanying them gave it an edge.

While the beast was still focusing on the music sol's mind was focused on the how of the situation of; how in gods name was it playing music? And the it hit him like a brick one answer one word "oh… magic, of course"

Recovering from the rather embarrassing fright, he shuffled back over to the device sporting a pink tint to his cheeks, the wolf following closely behind him as he leant over the device. "it's a smart phone?" ha! He knew it… sort of… maybe… ok fine, he had dismissed the thought of it being phone when he saw it had no screen and no visible interface of any kind -and it was see through too!-

he picked up the now identified magical smart phone while shifting his form into a more comfortable position upon the ground with one leg laying down on the ground, using the other to prop up the hand holding the device.

All that he could see on the device was a sea-green holographic display hovering a millimetre above the face of the tablet, it had no visible to pause or play button so out curiosity he gently pressed down upon the holographic display expecting his finger to phase right through it. Defying his expectations, the display stopped his finger. "hard light?" he would've been surprised if not for the simple fact of magic.

When he touched the display, the music stopped playing the display shifted, a small cartoon styled red crab scuttling from side to side appearing on screen

"welcome to the advanced training and power display system, the purpose of the device is enhancing your training by over 500%! -isn't that amaaaazing!?-" the new voice coming from the device in an audio infomercial was a high pitched, somewhat nasally and condescendingly cheery in tone, obviously feminine voice. But it was also concerning how would it increase training effectiveness?

"all of your current -almost non-existent- physical capability's along with your abilities pertaining to any kind of energy manipulation will also be displayed as a numerical value -isn't that neeeeat?!- along with all that amazing stuff this device also has access to an easy to use pocket dimension capable of storing all your training equipment no matter the size or weight, and since we here at Tenchi & co are sooo fantastically brilliant and generous we have frozen the time within your new personal dimensional space so any and all perishables -including but not limited to organic matter- are completely safe within the space of the dimension." now that would be useful. it was just a shame he had fuck all to put in it, maybe the creators were generous enough to leave something in there for him?

"you also have access to our very own multiversal codex which upon activation will scan any selected object and will give the user a brief overview of said object as long as it has an entry with in the codex, and since we understand the user might not be the most intelligent we have also given this device a multiversal translator that activated upon the start-up of this unit, this device gives the user the ability to read and wright any language within the codex like it's natural" this thing just called him stupid… I mean I not the most book smart person, but I have never once in my entire life been called stupid and there was a damn good reason for that, and WHY!? of all things did he feel the need to punch a short red-head!?

"ohhhh What's that? You're worried about someone stealing this device and or using it without your permission? Don't worry we here Tenchi & co understand and have taken measures into our own wonderful hands, when you activated this device it scanned you down to a quantum level and logged your existence within its archives so that no one except you will be able to any of it functions. What's that you say? Your worried you might end up going through in depth genetic and or spiritual changes, yet again we say do not worry we have everything under control our dive device will be capable of recognizing what species, entity or eldritch abomination you transform into." That would be useful if he ever turned into a devil, although he hopped there would be no other permanent transformations.

"even with all that we know that primitive minds such as your own can be forgetful, so we placed a small trans-dimensional locator and an on-board transporter within the device so that no mater where, when or what dimension -plane of existence- you're in, it will find you and relocate itself to your person the second you will it to" that was another thankful convenience, but it was also worrying; how the hell could he just will something to his person? He certainly didn't know how to do it himself.

"and with that enjoy your product, if you have any problems please direct your query to the onboard dumb A.I …we here Tenchi & co are not liable to any and all actions taken with the use of this device. …

…

…

Also check the damn inventory" the voice soured right at the end of the disclaimer turning from the previous cheery high tone to a duller, moodier tone.

huh well that solved quite a few of my problems said problems being how the hell would I get any where near strong enough to just survive and if I worked hard enough maybe I could actually make a difference.

"**young one, what did the voice mean by 'inventory'?**" a reasonable question, if only she'd stop calling him that, it was starting to grate on his nerves.

he looked over his shoulder to face her "you know I have a name, I'd appreciate it if you used it" there maybe she stop calling him 'young one' why did she call him that any way?

"**young one, you have yet to introduce yourself**" that would explain it, had he really not told her his name come to think of it, she hadn't told him hers either

"…I guess I should introduce myself, it's a pleasure to meet you the name's Sol Pierce Mors" the best inclined her head in a motion of acknowledgement.

"**it is also a pleasure to meet you sol, I have not told one my name in many centuries and I do believe it to be quite long and convoluted for your human tongue you may simply call me; Luna**" huh that was kinda funny if you though about it, sol and luna the sun and the moon. Maybe she was some kind of moon spirit? Or some many of creature related to the moon. "**now if you would answer my inquiry?**"

"I think there might be something already stored on the device in a storage thingy called and 'inventory'" as I look back to the device, I noticed that it changed from the previous screen to what looked to be a home screen. There were only three icons.

The first was simply a red lined with gold cartoonish chest and a black keyhole. The second was a soft blue square with the black silhouette of a human body on it. The third and final icon was… a green circle with three curved black lines going it… it was Spotify someone had downloaded his favorite music app.

"well let's check that inventory…" my thumb hovered over to the red chest before pausing over the top of it. Please be something good, I pressed down on the icon the screen loading instantly. What surprised was that the hard-light holographic display grew until it was the size of a computer monitor, the entire screen was taken up by a field of empty squares… well almost completely empty but two of the squares were occupied.

I pressed down lightly on the first and foremost square, which brought up another smaller window above the previous,

it honestly had him speechless, it made sense seeing as the infomercial had mentioned multiverse at least two times but nether the less the very sight of the object now in his position made this whole situation worth the trouble,

displayed on the new window was a straight single edged blade in the style of a katana it still with its white scabbard so he couldn't see the blade or the habiki (blade collar) but the hilt seemed to be wrapped in white rayskin with a dark green cloth wrapped around the rayskin in way that gave it the usual diamond pattern seen on most blades of it's make.

It wasn't the blade itself that made him speechless it was what the description told it was and what it could become, it read as such:

Custom Asauchi

The Zanpakutō of low-ranking Shinigami are called Asauchi and do not have names, but the Zanpakutō of high-ranking Shinigami do have names. In its sealed state, a Zanpakutō has the form of a Japanese sword. Such weapons are unique swords generated from their owner's souls. Its shape differs depending on its owner.

Zanpakutō are the trademark weapons of the Shinigami. Capable of cutting spiritual bodies, they are among the few weapons which can be used to combat Hollows. Each Shinigami carries a Zanpakutō, and each Zanpakutō is unique: the swords are reflections of a Shinigami's power and soul, and sentient beings unto themselves. The Zanpakutō's name is the name of the living spirit which empowers the sword and lends its strength to the Shinigami who wields it. These beings can vary greatly in appearance, and have their own distinct personalities, which are similar to their owner's.

A Zanpakutō's shape and abilities are based on their Shinigami's soul. Once a Shinigami learns his/her Zanpakutō's name, they can communicate with one another and grow stronger together. Zanpakutō are born with their Shinigami, and they die along with their Shinigami. Shinigami use them in battle as a reflection of their heart. When released, they can display a vibrant power. They are one with the Shinigami, and they share a Shinigami's conviction.

this particular example of a zampakuto was custom made by an unknown smith, the blade was made to bestow a base mix of Shinigami, Arrancar, visored and fullbring powers to one Sol Pierce Mors.

Upon its first use this blade will not give its user the all of the abilities of all three species but a mix of their powers.

"woah" his jaw was dropped his eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

"**hmm is something the matter young one?**" Luna tilted her head to the side inquisitively, likely wondering why he was gaping like a fish at the screen in front of him

"whoever left me here gave me fighting chance" and a damn good one at that, I reached forward tapping the screen once more, I was expecting it to ripple like water, it didn't, the hilt of the blade simply phased out of the screen the pommel facing me.

I stood up from my position on the floating pommel coming with me as I rose to my full right of six foot one, if I was wearing anything but my pajamas what I was about to do probably would've looked cool.

With my right hand holding the tablet, I moved it as far away as I could and with a trembling left hand I reached out to the handle as nervous as I could be before my hand stopped, this was my favorite weapon from my favorite anime and it had been custom made specifically for me, if I touched it- no if I claimed it… I think it was the point of no return, my gut told me that if took this blade as my own, there was no more crappy older brother that bullied me at every turn, no more delusional if good hearted mum, no more dad that I barely had relationship with… I wouldn't see my one and only friend ever again…

I don't know what I did to deserve any of this… but I wasn't gonna look a gift horse in the mouth,

I pushed onward my fingers around the hilt but not touching it, could I do this? any of it?

…no, probably not, but I was gonna do my damn best until it probably killed me.

I closed my hand around hilt and pulled…

The sheath stayed in the portal leaving me to see the silver blade and the habiki of the same color, I only had a second to admire it before my world exploded in pain and everything went dark .

* * *

**auther's note: if recognized all the hints then you know who dropped Sol in DXD**


End file.
